This Christmas
by Perthy
Summary: A one-shot about Tsukushi's perfect Christmas.


****

This Christmas…

__

A one-shot about Tsukushi's perfect Christmas.

****

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

__

The fire is burning

The room's all aglow

Outside the December wind blows

Away in the distance the carolers sing in the snow

Tsukushi played with the hem of her apron as she watched the snow fall outside, couples entered and left the shop smiling, the world seemed to dance outside the door of the cake shop and all she could do was watch. Tsukushi sighed heavily before going back to cleaning the shop for closing.

__

Everybody's laughing

The world is celebrating

And everyone's so happy

Except for me tonight

She missed him at times like this, she missed his smile, she missed seeing him, she missed hearing his idiotic comments but she couldn't give up. She wasn't going to call him and be vulnerable, no, that wasn't part of her 'weed' personality. It was still Christmas and she had already sent him his present, but she had not she received hers. What did she really want? Nothing, except to see him come home.

__

Because I miss you

Most at Christmas time

And I can't get you

Get you off my mind

Tsukushi smiled sadly, locking the doors of the small dango shop, she could remember their last Christmas together. They were arguing, Tsukasa carrying the little kid while they walked throughout the Zoo. It was different now, Tsukasa got more occupied everyday. They used to talk every night until she became to tired with school and work to stay up and he became to busy with his own problems to call. Tsukushi hadn't heard from him since October.

__

Every other season comes along

And I'm all right

But then I miss you

Most at Christmas time

The snowflakes gathered at the tip of her shoes while she walked slowly home, she had taken the long way, so she could admire the Christmas lights. The wind blew and her hair swayed prettily while she held her coat closer to her body. Her hair was long now, due to the missing Rui Hanazawa, who too had become busy with his family's company, much like the two Casanovas.

__

I gaze out the window

This cold winter's night

At all of the twinkling lights

Alone in the darkness

Remembering when you were mine

It was just her now, this Christmas Eve and possibly the many Christmas Eves to come, it would be just her. That is, until Tsukasa came back, her life was dull without him, the fact she had to admit. Tsukasa made her life lively. Without him, the Christmas lights weren't as bright, the snowflakes weren't as beautiful, the snow wasn't as white. Without him, she wasn't as happy.

__

Everybody's smiling

The whole world is rejoicing

And everyone's embracing

Except for you and I

The lights faded away as tears came to her eyes, that dumb Tsukasa, he wouldn't leave her alone even when it was Christmas. Yes, he wouldn't even leave her alone when he was thousands of miles away and she was spending Christmas Eve without him.

__

Baby I miss you

Most at Christmas time

And I can't get you

Get you off my mind

She hastily wiped the tears away when she saw her little apartment in view, Susumu was probably waiting for her to come home and make Christmas eve dinner. Her parents were probably going to shout excitedly the minute she walked in. This Christmas would be the same, except this time, Tsukasa wouldn't waiting at her door step.

__

Every other season comes along

And I'm all right

But then I miss you

Most at Christmas time

Tsukushi opened the door of her apartment, expecting her parents to bombard her with Christmas cheer, her brother laughingly telling her that he's hungry but nothing came. No one was there to greet her, instead she stood in a dark apartment, the wind from outside whistling against her windows. Right, her parents were at the fishing village and Susumu was with them, things weren't the same anymore, she has to accept that.

__

In the springtime

Those memories start to fade

With the April rain

Through the summer days

She threw her stuff on her sad excuse of a couch, her eyes once again misty with tears. Time slowly faded and Tsukushi stayed in her position, leaning against the door frame until she heard a soft clicking sound on her coffee table.

__

Till autumn's leaves are gone

I get by without you

Till the snow begins to fall

Tsukushi stood up brushing off her tears before walking towards the sound. It was the little green toy Makiko gave her a few years back, the red light was blinking. Under the little toy, was a piece of paper with "Listen to me" written on it in black ink.

__

And then I miss you

Most at Christmas time

And I can't get you

Get you off my mind

She smiled lightly before pressing the button, all she could hear was the soft sound of the wind in the background before a deep voice whispered huskily into the machine, "Can you open the door? It's really cold."

Every other season comes along

And I'm all right...

But then I miss you

Most at Christmas time

Recognition shown in her eyes as she quickly ran to the door, swinging it open, Tsukushi's face fell when all she was greeted with was the chill of winter's wind. She quickly ran out onto her porch, her head turning left and right in hope that he was there. Silently praying that this wasn't just a dream, silently wishing that it wasn't her mind playing games with her.

She froze when she felt strong arms around her waist, a strong musky scent enveloping her, the familiar soft breathing. "What are you doing, crazy?"

Her eyes widened to their maximum width before she felt anger rise, she tried to turn in his embrace but he held her, his head now leaning at the crook of her neck and her shoulder. "Let's go back inside."

Tsukushi wordlessly stared at him, letting him guide her back into the small apartment, before turning to yell at him, tears in her eyes. "What is your problem? Do you like playing games? I hate you Tsukasa Doumyouji, I hate you…"

Her words slowly died out when she saw the familiar dark blue sweater, her mouth stayed open and her lips moved every once in a while to speak, but found themselves at loss for words.

Tsukasa laughed quietly before moving to pull her into another hug, "Silly girl, if you're always going to be this adorable, how do you think I can stay away from you?"

"You did for all that time, you jerk," Tsukushi mumbled against his chest which earned her another round of low laughter from the man holding her firmly against his body.

"Thank you, thank you Kushi for the sweater." He whispered into her hair before moving to wipe off the tears he knew were already in her eyes. "I got you a Christmas present."

Tsukushi lightly shook her head as she held onto his arm to prevent him from moving, " I got everything I ever wanted."

He laughed, kissing her firmly on the lips, before pulling out a small box from his coat pocket. "Well then, can you make my Christmas wish come true?"

She looked at him inquiringly as Tsukasa held onto her hand, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Be my wife Tsukushi, be mine."

Outside the window, the snow fell, the lights shone and the wind blew merrily because inside the small apartment, the two happiest people on earth were kissing each other, rejoicing in each other's arms.

"I love you, Makino Tsukushi, I'll love you until the day I die."

She smiled, "Merry Christmas, Tsukasa."

"Eh! What about your 'I love you too'?" He yelled still holding her waist.

Tsukushi laughed, kissing him on the tip of his nose, "That wasn't your Christmas wish."

****

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Merry Christmas. Happy New Year.


End file.
